


Уклад

by Kwolly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, idk honestly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwolly/pseuds/Kwolly
Summary: Людям здесь рады, таким как ты - нет.Показывай паспортный билет -Всё как и думали, не из наших.Что ж, не обессудь, так говорит книжка с законом





	Уклад

Не небеса у нас.  
Голубая стекляшка,  
Купили у иностранного торговца  
За смехотворные деньги.  
Не царь и не бог,  
Так, засидевшийся президентишка.  
Покажи свой мерзкий паспорт, эй, ты!  
Видишь (в нос тычет) в этой графе  
Так и написано. Ты ненужный  
Иной, совершенно иной человек.  
Я залезу тебе в штаны  
(под юбку)  
Ты же знаешь,  
Сам достаточно подозрительный  
Мне можно.  
Другим людям можно.  
Дело  
Только  
В  
Тебе

**Author's Note:**

> не связанно с недавними политическими событиями  
> нытье, хренов личный опыт  
> позицию рассказчика осуждаю


End file.
